


Counter vibration

by VengefulHybrid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulHybrid/pseuds/VengefulHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave takes a toy into work. John finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter vibration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Johnsugois on Tumblr because, you know, I can.

So far he was lucky that no one had noticed. He’d chosen one of the quieter toys for the occasion; one of the little ridged ones with a wireless remote he was keeping in his bag away from everything else in case it was knocked. Dave had worn an extremely baggy pair of jeans in an attempt to hide his almost painfully hard erection. He’d been on edge all day throughout work, but, it was his own fault for deciding so arbitrarily to go through with his little experiment.

The little toy jostled inside him when he sat down, or walked, or even moved his legs in just the slightest little way. Which, considering he was at work at the local record store, was quite a lot. His shades hid most of the blush that was on his face, luckily. It wouldn’t do to be asked by someone why he was blushing quite so much. _Although_ , he thought, _I might be able to pretend I’m sick or some shit._

He finished serving a customer and sat down gingerly on the stool behind the counter. He only had a little while to go before closing. He’d almost made it without any mishap, a fact that made him quite proud. At the moment Dave was alone in the shop. Some sort of relaxing jazz tune was being filtered through the speakers and although it wasn’t the sort of music Dave liked, it was pleasant and not totally unbearable. The shop smelt like coffee and the old cardboard smell of age; the shop had been here since before Dave was born. His brother had worked here when he was Dave’s age and the owner was old friends with the family. Dave’s job had been pretty much guaranteed since he started taking an interest in music.

While Dave was floating through his haze of arousal and unthinking aloofness, the door to the shop opened and rang the tiny little bell hung above the door. The ring jerked Dave out of his stupor, making him hiss quietly as the toy jostled inside him, and he peered around a stack of CDs to the customer.

Only, it wasn’t really a customer. (Or at least Dave doubted he was. He never came in the shop to buy anything except piano music sheets.) It was John. The two had been dating for some time and their relationship hadn’t changed much. A few whispered endearments that were less than ironic and maybe a bit (a lot) more sex than usual.

“Hey Dave!” John bounced over and managed to plant a sloppy kiss right on Dave’s lips and grab his bag at the same time, before Dave had even been able to react.

Lust really put a dampener on Dave’s reaction speed sometimes.

“Hi dork, what’re you doin’?” He asked as he watched his boyfriend root through his bag. A shot of panic went through his abdomen as he watched John pull the remote out with both eyebrows squirrelling away into his hairline.

“I was looking for the house keys! What are you doing with this, Dave?”

John flashed that smile that Dave knew was his silly Trickster’s Gambit sky-rocketing off into the stratosphere. He nudged the settings a little bit higher on the remote and Dave sucked in a quick breath as the vibrations became stronger. He’d left them on ‘low’ all day. It had become a dull buzz in his ass that he could ignore if he really needed to. Now it was just high enough that he could definitely feel it. And John knew that too. Of course he’d guessed. He wasn’t stupid, dorky yes but not stupid. Dave kept his face as impassive as he could, knowing full well the tips of his pale ears were now heating up. He squirmed in his seat just a little, desperately trying to get a bit of friction on his cock but not give away to John just how far gone he was.

John just increased the speed again. Dave grit his teeth and let his head rest against the cool wood of the desk. He could just feel that stupid grin that was all over John’s face. (He loved John’s smiles, they lit him up and made his eyes crinkle and his whole face smiled with him.) Dave bunched his hands in his jeans, squirming where he sat more and more as the vibrations became steadily stronger. At least John wasn’t teasing him. He’d been on edge for long enough.

When he’d begun making noise under his breath, he didn’t know. He did know when John lifted his head up and kissed him hard, though, and he knew exactly the moment when John ramped the dial all the way up and shoved his tongue into Dave’s mouth and then everything went blissfully white.

John let him slump against the counter and slowly turned the dial down. He waited patiently for Dave to stop shivering before petting his boyfriend’s head.

“You should so tell me next time you pull something like this!”


End file.
